


Storyteller

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [62]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friends, Bad Parenting, Injured Stiles Stilinski, M/M, No idea how to tag this one, healing bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: It all starts with a little boy looking for the man who tells stories at the hospital. When his father follows things escalate in ways no one could predict. And Stiles gets to know about the Hale Pack's biggest secret.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 20
Kudos: 188





	Storyteller

**Author's Note:**

> So I had no idea how to tag this story. If you feel I should add something to the tags, please feel free to tell me.

»Has anybody seen Peter?«

Stiles who was buried in an avalanche of paperwork looked up and looked up at the little boy standing in front of his desk.

»Peter who?« he responded softly as not to startle the little one.

The little boy tilted his head. 

»The storyteller … he always comes and tells stories on Wednesdays,« he answered and walked around the desk. He studied Stiles and his desk earnestly for a moment.

»So you are Stiles, right? You are Peter's snugglemuffin,« he continued to say.

Stiles blinked and stared at the boy. His cheeks turned red and heated.

»Yes, I am Stiles, but tell me who are you and why are you here?«

»I am Nate and Peter didn't come to tell stories today. He always comes on Wednesdays and tells Amelia stories. Amy shares a room with my big brother at the 'spital an' we like to listen,« the now identified boy explained.

»I have no idea who Amelia is but Peter had to go away from work,« Stiles explained.

»But he never goes without telling Amy,« Nate protested.

»THERE YOU ARE,« someone shouted. 

Stiles rose reflexively and stepped in front of Nate to shield him from the angry male that thundered right into the bullpen.

»Sir. Please refrain from shouting like this,« Stiles said and put his hand on Nate's shoulder to keep him calm. 

»YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME HOW TO TALK TO MY SON,« the man continued to shout.

»See that's where you are wrong. Since I am with the Sheriff's department I have every right,« Stiles started to say when the man shoved him over.

Stiles stumbled back and went down. The back of his head cracked against the corner of the desk behind him and he blacked out to the anxious scream of Nate.

  
OoO

  
When Stiles came back to consciousness he winced in pain and closed his eyes immediately. His head was pounding in the same rhythm his heart did. It took Stiles a moment to hear the beeping sound of the heart rate monitor over the beat of his own heart. The beeping was what clued him in on him being in the hospital. 

A soft groan escaped him and he moved carefully to see if he was injured further and not just his head.

When he opened his eyes a slit again, he took in the room.

Sitting beside his bed waiting patiently but also worried as fuck was Peter. He looked pale and haggard, despite being a werewolf with super healing. He was unshaven and his hair was sweaty.

»Hey,« Stiles mumbled.

Peter gave him a tight smile.

»How do you feel?« Peter asked him softly.

Stiles thanked him mentally for his restraint because his head was still pounding.

»Like someone cracked my head open like an egg,« he breathed out, glad Peter's hearing was so sensitive.

»Well, that's essentially what happened. Nate's father is an abusive asshole. He already beat his older son into the hospital. He's been in a coma for months now,« Peter responded.

Stiles blinked. It took him a long minute to remember Nate.

»Is Nate okay?«

Peter nodded.

»Tara and Parrish kept him safe while Wilcox and Roberts put his father away. Since we got him on camera with the abuse he shouted and heaped on you and tried to heap on his little one, we were able to put him away for a long time,« Peter said.

»How long was I out?« Peter's words had made him realize it had to have been more than just one or two days. 

»They kept you out for almost a month so the swelling went back down and you could heal up … they had to open your skull because you were bleeding and the pressure was too strong,« Peter told him.

Stiles took in the words and finally understood why his brain felt scrambled and slow. It was the injury and the medication leaving his body.

»Why no bite?« Stiles asked softly.

Peter snorted softly.

»Your father wouldn't let me and he still has your medical power of attorney so yeah … until they declare you okay enough to make your own decisions you are stuck like this«

Stiles rolled his eyes and let them slip shut because even dimmed the light hurt like a motherfucker.

»Kay … let them come, examine me and get me away from here … I can fake sanity with the best of them,« he murmured. 

Peter gently petted his hand and kissed his brow.

»Will do,« Peter said and rose. He was nearly at the door when Stiles spoke again.

»Who is Amelia?«

Peter stiffened in place and it was as if the air had been sucked out of the room. Stiles thought he had made a mistake asking about her and that Peter quite possibly would leave without answering like he sometimes did when they hit a sore spot while talking. 

It was about a minute later when Peter exhaled and answered.

»My daughter … she too survived the fire but she was not as lucky as I was in being a wolf. My little one is human,« the hurt, really agony was clear in his voice.

»'m sorry,« Stiles mumbled.

»You've got nothing to be sorry for, darling. You relax and sleep right now. Don't worry about Amy and me right now, okay? We'll talk about her later,« Peter promised before he left. The door closed with a soft click behind him.

  
OoO

  
It was almost two weeks later before the doctors were finally okay with Stiles leaving the hospital. 

Peter had his arm wrapped around Stiles after the nurse had brought Stiles to the hospital's doors with a wheelchair.

Stiles was still a little unsteady on his feet and according to the doctors would be for quite a while. They didn't want him to be alone much because of the risk of him falling, but since Peter worked from home like 90 percent of the time, they let him go.

Peter drove them home.

The pack had wanted to visit but Stiles had asserted that he wanted to be left alone. Peter and his nurse had told him that the only ones to visit beside himself were his father, Derek, Cora, and little Nate. So Stiles didn't want the rest of them around himself now. Not even Melissa, who worked at the hospital, had stopped by.

When the elevator opened up in their penthouse apartment, delicious smells assaulted Stiles and he smiled softly while leaning against Peter. He was already exhausted as hell.

»Hey Derek, Cora … smells good,« Stiles told them when they stepped out of the kitchen.

Both younger Hales smiled and carefully embraced him before leading him towards the sofa. They told him to relax and they would bring him something to eat shortly.

»I'm not really hungry,« Stiles protested.

Peter settled down right next to him and pulled him against his chest.

»We need you to eat, darling. You will need the energy the meal provides because you are going to receive your bite right afterward,« Peter said.

»But my dad,« Stiles started to protest.

»Thinks we will drive to a remote cabin with you so you can relax, do your physical therapy and learn to live with your new circumstances,« Derek said from the doorway and wandered over to the sofa. He sat down on Stiles' other side and handed over a plate with carb-heavy food.

Stiles nodded slowly while taking the plate. He started to eat without protest. They had spoken about how to prepare him for the bite.

Cora settled at his feet with a thick milkshake in a mason jar for him.

Relaxed silence settled over the small family pack while Stiles ate. When he finished slurping his milkshake, he patted his stomach and burped.

Cora laughed and shook her head. »Gross,« she grumbled.

Stiles stuck out his tongue and flipped her off making her giggle.

»Ready?« Peter asked him and nuzzled his throat.

Stiles nodded slowly. 

»Yes,« he said.

Derek ruffled his hair and held his hand, while Peter mimicked their meeting in the parking garage and grabbed his right wrist. He pressed a kiss against the pale, delicate wrist.

Stiles watched as Peter's face shifted and gasped when he bit down on Stiles' wrist.

Derek and Cora pulled his pain and it made Stiles sleepy. 

Peter gently pulled him back into his arms and whispered soft nothings into his ear while Stiles drifted off to sleep.

  
OoO

  
They left the penthouse early the next day and drove out of town. Satomi had agreed to host the four of them for a while and to help train Stiles. 

The weeks they spent with the Ito pack were an experience for all of them. While they all did train together on how to fight, Satomi had all of them meditating and doing yoga every morning after a long run to calm their wolves. She also taught Stiles how to fully shift into a wolf and it was something none of the Hales thought a bitten wolf would be able to.

Satomi just had laughed and shaken her head. 

»It's something most Alphas tell the bitten wolves is impossible, but really the full shift is the natural state of a werewolf,« she told them and continued to lecture all of them on the lore and history of werewolves. Since she was so old, she had a lot of firsthand knowledge and Stiles loved to just sit and listen to her talk. 

Peter was the same and he often chimed in with the things he had been told as a young child by his own parents and grandparents. 

It was moments like these when Stiles realized why Nate had called Peter a storyteller.

When the Hales were settled in their own cabin for the night, Stiles finally asked about Amelia.

Peter hesitated so it was Derek who finally told Stiles that his cousin had been in a coma since the fire. She had burns on sixty percent of her body but had miraculously survived despite it. Amelia was in a vegetative state and they didn't know if she would ever wake again but they all visited her once a week.

Stiles had initiated a puppy pile and hugged the stuffing out of all his pack mates. 

»Could we give her the bite and cuddle her better?« he asked softly after long minutes of silence.

»What do you mean?«

»Um … it's just … when skin burns it becomes either really sensitive or if the burns go deeper you lose feeling. So maybe she does not realize you are there. From what you told me about the severity of her burns it's entirely possible. Anyway … the bite would heal the burns, right? And the cuddling would help with the pack bonds. I can feel them better the more we all snuggle up, »Stiles explained his thoughts.

Peter looked at him thoughtfully.

»I knew I didn't just keep you around because you're pretty,« he said and rose. »I'm going to talk your idea over with Satomi.« 

Stiles watched him go and looked at Cora and Derek who were both staring at him in wonder.

»I'm sorry,« Stiles whispered and started to rise too, but Derek pulled him back and held him close.

»You have no need to be sorry, Stiles. It's just … none of us ever thought about it. We would have to leave Beacon Hills if we do this, but it would be worth it to have Amelia back. Peter feels so guilty because she was hurt. She shouldn't have been there that night but had begged to be allowed to stay. It would have been her first full moon run with us,« he explained the sadness and anger that radiated through their pack bonds.

  
OoO

  
The pack of four took their time to rebuild the Hale House deeper in the Preserve. They built a few decoys and guest cabins, before moving into a heavily fortified and warded to the brim house. Stiles had kept his magic even though it was a bit different. It had evolved yet again. Where it had been a little Spark that had become an uncontrolled blaze after the Nogitsune it now was something living, wild, untamed, and yet tamed. Stiles had taped into the ley lines and warded their property so literally no one could step into it. They would all be dissuaded like a notice me not charm or the muggle repelling charms in the Harry Potter books.

When they were ready, Peter signed Amelia out of the hospital and brought her home. They let everyone think they were leaving town because of Stiles and in a way they were. It had been his idea to make people think that. He even decided to not tell his father because he knew if he knew Scott would find out and Scott finding out would bring the pack down on them.

Together they settled in the snuggle cave they had built in the basement.

Peter gave his daughter the bite without hesitation and together they watched her change. Not one of them moved when the burned skin peeled away and left behind new unblemished skin. They cleaned her up and watched, as the little girl started to move. 

It took days for her to turn, but turn she did. When she finally opened her eyes, Stiles smiled. The sweet girl had the same blue eyes as Peter did.

Her eyes latched onto her father and she broke into a smile.

»Daddy!«

She threw herself into his arms and he held her close, nuzzling her hair like he had when she had been a little girl. Now she was fifteen and a young woman. 

»Lia,« Peter murmured. 

The whole pack was crying and they curled up together. 

Peter reintroduced her to her cousins and introduced her to his mate. She had known her mother was his wife and he loved her but she hadn't been the one.

  
OoO

  
Word reached them that Nate's father had beaten his wife to death and the young boy was going into foster care.

Before Stiles could ask about it, Amelia spoke out.

»Can we bring him home? I like Nate. He was always there with his brother. Spencer is beyond help but Nate could have a good life with us,« she said and looked beseechingly from one relative to another.

Peter's eyes met Stiles who smiled and nodded.

»I would love to raise a little boy with you. He needs us … foster care would do nothing for him and if his father ever gets out of jail again, he would love to get his hands on the last one of those who did not obey him,« he said.

»We'll keep him safe,« Derek and Cora growled together.

»That we'll do,« Peter agreed.

  
OoO

  
A few days later Peter 'drove' to Beacon Hills to fetch little Nate. He explained that the doctors decided it was time to let Spencer go and they would say goodbye and lay him to rest before they would go and live with his new family.

Nate had been devastated about losing Spencer but Peter explained that what made Spencer Spencer had already gone to heaven and it was only his body that remained. 

»Can Mister Stiles be with us when Spencer goes to sleep?« he asked softly.

Peter had just nodded and shot off a text to his mate.

Stiles faked his unsteady gate like a pro when he entered the hospital sometime later. Peter had told everyone that Stiles had stayed back at a motel right out of town because he didn't want to run into anyone from before.

He knelt down for Nate and embraced him, before he tottered down the hall beside him to the room Spencer's body rested in.

Nate wanted to be held when the doctors pulled the plug and Peter let him sit on his hip while holding Stiles close. 

The doctors had wanted to send Nate outside but both Peter and Stiles were adamant about Nate needing the closure. He had seen his brother like this daily for a year. He deserved to see him finally getting the peace he deserved.

Nate held Spencer's hand when he finally took his last breath. He cried and embraced his big brother for a long time while his body cooled. Finally, he released him and slid from the bed. 

Wordlessly Peter pulled him up and into his arms. Stiles stepped up to them and embraced them both. They held Nate and let him cry and say goodbye until he was ready to leave. 

  
OoO

  
When they stepped out of the hospital the Sheriff was waiting for them. Stiles sighed softly but walked over to his father with the unsteady gait he had trained himself to walk around with around humans. 

»Dad,« he greeted. 

»Stiles … how are you? We haven't talked in months,« Noah Stilinski responded and pulled Stiles into an embrace.

Stiles stiffened and faked being off-center for a moment. When he was standing straight again, he shrugged.

»Not my fault. You know my number and I'm online on Skype 24/7. I told you you would have to call because I would concentrate on getting myself back together,« he responded.

Noah stared at him.

»Is Peter keeping you from calling me?«

Stiles laughed.

»No, dad. He isn't. I just decided I would chase after you anymore. You were always angry about me calling because I disturbed you during work or during whatever else you do. I also stopped getting on your nerves about your diet. I decided I just wouldn't care that much anymore. I love you, dad, I do. But I have to think about myself and my own health now. I just don't have time for yours anymore,« Stiles said and nodded towards his father. »Please excuse me now. We have to get going. Nate deserves to be home with family. He just lost his brother«

»You are still ill and are taking care of a little boy that is traumatized?« Noah sounded baffled.

»Well … I know better than to leave him lost and alone. Have a nice day, week, whatever,« Stiles answered and just walked away to where Peter and Nate were waiting beside the car.

Peter smiled gently while he helped first Nate then Stiles into the car. Barely three minutes later they were on their way home.

  
OoO

  
Little Nate slotted right into their little family. Amelia cared for her little brother. Stiles adored him and loved to sit down and play with him or teach him new things. Peter made storytime mandatory as an evening activity for the whole family and every day the storyteller changed. 

Even little Nate had his designated evening where he was allowed to tell stories about anything and everything. It took a couple of months but when he was ready, the little boy started to tell stories about himself and Spencer and how Spencer had saved him from the bad man. Spencer was Nate's hero and no one begrudged him that.

They all listened and encouraged Nate to talk. Stiles even went as far as to write down the stories Nate told them so he could always remember them and they wouldn't be lost to time.

Stiles told them all the stories his mother had read to him as a child. He talked about baking and cooking with her, about crafting with her, and how he wanted to get back into that habit. He especially had loved crocheting and knitting as a kid because it had helped with his ADHD and he needed something to do.

Cora talked about her travels through the US and South America. She told them little tidbits of lore and about her adventures.

Derek often talked about his childhood in the pack. About the things, he had liked and disliked.

Amelia was the creative one. She made up most of her stories because she had spent so much time in the hospital. She was still catching up with school work and writing her own stories helped her relax and have fun. She also loved to play outside in the Preserve with Nate. The fresh air was something she had desperately missed.

Peter was the one who loved to tell them myths and fairy tales. His evenings were usually filled with laughter and earnest discussions if what he told them was really true. 

  
OoO

  
A year after he came to live with them Peter and Stiles adopted Nate. They wanted him to know they wouldn't give him up just because he didn't share their last name. On the day of the adoption Peter and Stiles got officially married. It was all done in a small ceremony over in Redding as none of them wanted anyone to gatecrash the family ceremony.

Noah had tried to come to the ceremony. He had been invited but work had been more important than his only child's wedding. It had been the death knell for their relationship.

Stiles forced himself not to dwell on it. He let it go. He had always been a mama's boy and while he had wanted to follow his father's footsteps into crime-fighting and had done so for a while, he decided it wasn't for him. 

Instead, he opened an Etsy shop and started to sell the products of his knitting and crocheting he did to combat his ADHD while doing research for Peter who had decided to go back to being a lawyer. Stiles also took care of both Amelia's and Nate's schooling.

Cora and Derek were off to UC Berkeley finishing their own law degrees.

Their pack of six was largely unbothered. They took care of the Nemeton's needs. The Preserve was behind wards and they were safe there. 

The pack in town didn't even realize how they just didn't go running in the woods anymore. They were still sending on every supernatural that started to murder their way through the county with a pat on the back and an admonishment on being good. Even after a wendigo, they had sent on had killed Melissa. 

It went so far that the Hunters stepped in with the Creature Council's blessing. The only surviving members of the McCall pack were Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore because they were only pack-adjacent and no central members. Shortly after the eradication of the pack they left town and moved to England.

Life became much more relaxed. Especially when Stiles extended the safety wards around the whole town.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
